Too Late
by Lnkpark235
Summary: Sorry to everyone who has already read the previous summary. It was for a different story i'm working on. While Hermione's in town Voldemort kills her parents. Then she finds out that she's not a MuggleBorn but Pureblood, and from the richest and most pow
1. Chapter 1

Too Late

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything** and this is the only time I'm saying it. And I don't own the name Van Tassel, which belongs to the very talented Tim Burton, and the movie 'Sleepy Hollow'.

A/N: Sorry I deleted my other story but I'm hoping to make it up to you all with this one.

"Hermione Aurora Granger. What on earth are you doing sitting in your room, reading a book on such a lovely day?" Hermione looked up from her huge book to look up at her mother, who stood in her doorway.

"I'm waiting for my Hogwarts letter." Hermione replied looking back down at her book. Jane Granger walked over to her daughter's bedside and took the book from her hands.

"Outside now. Go for a walk, go to the beach, hell go to the mall. I promise that this book will still be here when you get back." Jane said setting the book on Hermione's desk.

"Alright, alright I'm going" Hermione stood up, gave her mother a I-can't-believe-you-took-me-away-from-my-beloved-book look and walked out of her room down to the front hall, grabbed her light jacket and purse, and headed out the door.

'Where should I go?' Hermione thought to herself, 'I know, I'll go to that new bookstore in the mall. And then I'll go to the park to read it.'

Hermione walked down the road that led into town and stopped at the bus stop. As she waited there she thought she caught a glimpse of familiar blonde hair.

"No, it can't be him. He wouldn't dare come to a muggle town. He's too afraid he'll die from the 'germs' us lowly muggles have." Hermione scoffed silently. She was taken out of her musings as the bus pulled to a stop in front of her and opened its doors. She took the money needed out of her purse and walked up the small stairs and deposited the coins and proceeded to walk down the isle to an empty seat. She took her iPod out of her purse and put the headphones on and turned the volume up.

Hermione stood in front of the entrance to the bookstore with a vast smile on her face. She walked in ad immediately went to the shelf with the biggest books in the store. She pulled a rather large and dusty one off the shelf and looked at the cover. There wasn't a title on an author on it, 'That's strange' she thought. She opened it up and read a few pages. 'What on earth is a book like this doing in a muggle store? Unless…' Hermione walked up to the clerk, a man around 40.

"Excuse me sir, would you by chance be a wizard?" Hermione knew it was a risk, but the curious side had taken over her.

"Well aren't you clever. Yes I am, why?" he asked.

"Because I'm a witch and I saw this book and I knew it was a book that held magic things init so I wondered whether or not you were a wizard." Hermione stated.

"Oh, well would you like to buy it?"

"Yes I would."

"That's 17 pounds." Hermione handed him the money and he bagged the book, "Thanks for shopping" He said to her with a smile.

"Thanks for the book." Hermione walked out the door and decided to go to the food court.

Hermione stepped off the bus and began to walk down the road that would take her out of the busy town and into her neighborhood. As she as passing the park that was about a hundred yards away from her house, a police car flew by. Followed by a fire engine and an ambulance. Hermione became very paranoid and panicked thinking it was her house that was on fire. She took off down the street, running as fast as her legs would carry her. She almost fainted on the spot as she stared at what use to be her house. In place of the beautiful white house was a mound of wood, glass, and furniture. Hermione kept still as one of the police officers walked over to her.

"I'm sorry Miss but you can't be here." The officer said.

"That was my house," she paused. "Are my parents alright?" the look Hermione gave the officer made him hesitant to answer.

"I'm afraid they didn't make it." The officer caught Hermione as she fell and carried her over to the cop car and laid her in the backseat, told the other officers and drove off to the police station.

At Hogwarts

"Are you sure it was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked the Headmaster as she turned to look at him.

"Yes Minerva, I'm sure. But I do not know why he would attack the Granger's. Hermione will have to come back to Hogwarts early. Send Tonks an owl and tell her to report here." Dumbledore said to McGonagall. McGonagall turned and walked out the door and up to the owlery. She quickly wrote a note to Tonks and tied it to the owl's leg.

"Take this to Nymphadora Tonks please." She said to the owl. The owl took off out the open window.

Albus and Minerva sat in his office waiting the arrival of Tonks. Both looked up when they heard a loud pop.

"You owled?" she asked.

"Yes, we have some very unfortunate news. Hermione's parents, Jane and David Granger, were murdered by Lord Voldemort. Their house was destroyed. Luckily enough, Hermione was in town when this happened. So she is physically safe. Mentally though, is another matter. She is currently at the police station. We need you to go there and act as her aunt and bring her back here." Albus explained to Tonks, who was looking at him with her mouth agape.

"But why would Voldemort want to kill Hermione's parents?" she asked.

"We believe its because she is friend with Harry Potter." Was all the Head Master answered.

"Alright. I'll be back shortly." With another loud pop Tonks disappeared.

At the police station

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Hermione Granger. I'm her aunt." Tonks said to the women at the desk.

"She's this way." The women lead Tonks to a room in the back. When she opened the door, Tonks saw Hermione crouched in a corner with her knees to her chest.

"Oh, Hermione I just heard." Tonks rushed over to Hermione and pulled her into a hug, "I'm your aunt alright." She whispered in to Hermione's ear. Hermione just nodded in reply.

"Come on Hermione we'll go home and I'll get you all settled in and you can rest, alright?" Tonks asked while picking Hermione up off the floor and put an arm around her shoulders.

Hermione nodded.

As soon as they were out of the station the apparated to Hogwarts.

Tonks led Hermione to a chair and sat her down.

"My dear, we are all very sorry for your loss, but if it would make you fell any better, they weren't your real parents. Your real name is Hermione Van Tassel. Your family is one of the oldest magical families and one of the richest, even more so than the Malfoy's. At the beginning of the feast you shall be resorted, I'm not sure which house it will be, but it will most likely be Slytherin. And we would also like to tell you that you are Head Girl this year. Also we are very, very sorry to have to put all of this on you at this point in time, but you may go rest as long as you like if you don't have any questions." Albus explained to the distraught girl in front of him.

"Why was I adopted?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

"I thought you would ask that." Dumbledore gave her a small smile.

"When you were born, Voldemort was at his most powerful stage. Your parents, Ariana and Adrien, were both followers of Voldemort. But not out of free will. He threatened to kill your older brother Aiden, and take you when you were born and then kill them, so that he could raise you as his own.

"Your parents agreed to become followers. As soon as you were born they took you to a muggle orphanage. Before entering the cast a disillusionment charm on you to change you hair color and eye color. They told the person at the desk to tell the family that adopted you that your birthday was September 16, 1988. And then they left you there. The next day, you were adopted by Jane and David Granger. And from there you know what happens." Professor McGonagall finished.

"When will my hair and eye color go back to normal?" Hermione asked.

"It should be back by tomorrow morning. Why don't you go up to your new dormitory? Tonks will show you the way. The password is 'Contra Mundum'." (A/N: if you need to know what it means email me.)

Hermione walked into her room after setting her password (Vita sire libris mars est) and looked around. It was lavishly decorated in dark red and gold. The furniture and the fireplace mantle were made out of a dark cherry wood. The bedspread was a dark red silk. The sheets were a gold silk and the curtains around the bed were made of a sheer red and silk. The fireplace was made of black marble. Her desk was large and made of the same wood as her bed and dresser. The floor was a wooden one but had a large rectangular area rug over it.

Hermione walked over to the large bed a laid down. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

A/N: Sorry about the really long description of her room. Kinda got carried away. Well I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Too Late

Chapter 2

A/N: I hoped you liked the last chapter. Please review.

Hermione woke to the sound of an owl tapping on the window. She sat up and groaned. As she was walking to the window to the let the tired animal, she passed her mirror. She stopped in her tracks half way between the mirror and the window, then, slowly backed up. Hermione gasped in surprise as she saw her reflection. Her hair was no longer the dull brown bush she had the previous day, but long silky and a midnight black. So black that in certain light it look as if it had blue streaks in it. Her eyes were blue with a small rim of black around the iris.

Hermione was shaken out of her thoughts as the owl tapped impatiently on her window. She walked over to the window and opened it. The owl flew in and dropped a parcel in her hands and perched on the back of chair giving Hermione an angry glare.

Hermione gave the owl the same look, "Don't give me that look, I didn't ask you to deliver me a package. Give the person that sent you that look." Hermione sat on the edge of her bed and opened the package that sat in her hands. She untied the string and carefully unwrapped the brown paper. The parcel contained a letter and a jewelry box. Hermione decided to open the box first. Inside was a silver chain with an 'H' pendent. The 'H' had vines on the sides that connected in the middle. Hermione unclasped it and put it on. Next she picked up the note.

Our Dearest Hermione,

We are both truly sorry about giving you away, but we had no choice. We didn't want you to grow up influenced by the Dark Lord. But now it seems as if you have no choice but to become a Death Eater, unless your friend Harry Potter can kill him before your inauguration. Again we are truly sorry, but enough of that for now. Let us talk about your family and our history.

You have only one sibling and he is your older brother, Aiden. He is transferring from Durmstrang to Hogwarts at the beginning of this year. He will be in your year even though he is a year older. He was born in December and was accepted late. If you cant recognize him look for a necklace similar to your own, only his is an 'A'. I'm sure that the Headmaster told you that you would be resorted. I should tell you that your chances of getting into Slytherin are very high; our entire family has been in Slytherin. You and your brother both will most likely end up in Slytherin.

I should also like to tell you that you are betrothed and who you are betrothed to but I'm afraid I can't tell you who just yet. I will tell you when we meet in person, which should be very soon.

Please don't be too angry with us. We only gave you up to protect you, and we will continue to protect you until the day we die.

Your loving and regretful parents,

Adrien and Ariana.

Hermione set the letter on her nightstand and got dressed. She walked out of her room and walked up to the Headmasters office and knocked.

"Come in Miss. Van Tassel." Dumbledore called. Hermione slowly pushed the heavy door open slowly.

"Sir, I was wondering when I could meet my parents." She said sitting down across from Dumbledore.

"Ah yes. Well let's see, how about this afternoon? You can stay there till term starts or you can come back after your visit, its up to you. Your room is hooked up to the floo network."

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore. I think I'll stay there till term starts." Hermione stood up and walked out of the office and back up to her room to owl her parents.

Dear Mum and Dad,

If it's all right I'd like to come to day and stay with you till term starts. Sorry the note so short.

Hermione

Hermione tied the note to the owl still perched on her chair and sent it off out the window. She sat down to wait. She picked up a book and began reading. A few minutes later the owl flew in and landed on Hermione's knee.

Dear Hermione,

Yes it is all right if you come today. The letter is a portkey. It will take you to the outside of our mansion at 11 o'clock.

Mother and Father

P.s. the owl is yours his name is Douglas. Douglas means Dark, so I am sure you'll understand why he is named so. He is only friendly to you. And he is very protective.

Hermione did understand why they had named him Douglas. The owl's feathers were black and his eyes were a dark blue. He was a beautiful bird, very majestic looking.

"Well Douglas, why don't you fly home and I'll meet you there at 11, ok?"

The owl hooted in response and took off out the window. Hermione sat down and began to read. An hour passed and she looked up at the clock. 'Twenty minutes left, I suppose I should pack.' She thought getting up from her bed. Hermione walked over to her closet and took out enough clothes for two weeks and packed them in her trunk. She grabbed a few books and packed them too. She looked up at the clock again and shut her trunk. She grabbed the letter and the handle of her trunk and soon felt a familiar sensation behind her navel.

Hermione opened her eyes and gasped as she stared at her new home. It wasn't really a mansion; it was more of a European castle. The front doors opened and out rushed two people whom she suspected to be her parents.

"Hermione! Oh my how you've grown! Well of course you would have grown! It's been almost 17 years! Well let's get you inside and settled." Her mother said pulling out of a hug.

"Welcome to Leeds Castle Hermione dear." Her father said giving her a hug.

Hermione stepped through the large wooden doors with her parents on either side of her.

"Could you tell me about the history of the castle?" Hermione asked her father.

It was her mother who answered. "Leeds Castle was originally a manor house owned by the Saxon Kings built in 875 AD. The original castle was an earthwork enclosure with a timber palisade and two timber towers along the perimeter. King Edward the Confessor granted the Manor to the powerful house of Godwin. Over the next several hundred years the castle was the center of sieges and fighting resulting in many changes of ownership. Leeds became the stone castle of the Norman Crevecoeur family. It has been a Norman stronghold for over 900 years. In 1119, Robert Crevecoeur started rebuilding the castle in stone. The Cellar is the oldest surviving part of the castle and can be seen today; it dates from the mid 12th century.

"In 1278, Leeds was given to King Edward I of England. This was the beginning of a long royal ownership of Leeds Castle. King Edward I built the fortified mill and barbican; he made extensive alterations to the castle including the moat. He enlarged the castle by building an outer stone curtain wall around the edge of the larger island, with cylindrical open backed flanking towers and a square-plan water gate on the southeast. The gatehouse and a single tower pierced by an arched passage were improved. The fountain court, the central courtyard of the Gloriette, dates from the 1280's. In the 14th century a system was devised for bringing piped water from springs in the park into cisterns beneath the paving to supply the fountain. The same springs supply the castle today.

"Falling to King Edward II's troops in 1321 because his Queen was refused admission, the castle was never again besieged because of its reputation for being a ladies castle. A Royal residence for over 300 years, Leeds Castle was the home of six medieval Queens of England.

"In 1552, Leeds was granted to Sir Anthony St. Leger, the Lord Deputy of Ireland. His successors, the Smyths, built a Jacobean house on the larger island selling it in 1632 to the Culpeper family. Supporting Parliament during the Civil War, the Culpepers allowed Leeds Castle to become a Parliamentary arsenal.

"From the Culpepers the castle passed to Lord Fairfax. The 6th Lord Fairfax Gothicized the main house, entertaining King George III in 1778. Leeds Castle has been constantly inhabited and rebuilt since. Most of the castle today is the result of the 19th century reconstruction and additions. Leeds Castle has been constantly inhabited and rebuilt since. Most of the castle today is the result of the 19th century reconstruction and additions.

"In 1926, Lady Baillie, my great-great-great grandmother, bought the castle from the Wykeham Martins. Lady Baillie filled the castle with fine medieval furnishings, ceramics, tapestries and paintings, all of the highest quality. Her collection of 18th century Chinese porcelain is remarkable. Lady Baillie's achievements culminated in the most radical development at Leeds Castle in its long history; by her will, the Leeds Castle Foundation was created to maintain the castle, garden and park. Today Leeds Castle has become a national treasure, faithfully restored by the Leeds Castle Foundation." When her mother finished they were out side of two large oak doors.

"Well go ahead Hermione, open them." Her father gently pushed. Hermione set the end of her trunk down and pushed the doors open and gasped as she looked around. Her bed had a dark headboard and red paisley quilt with white cotton sheets. Her floor was a dark wood with a beige area rug underneath the bed and extending out from under it a few feet. She had a walked in closet, the shelves were the same color as the doors, floor, and headboard. There were two extensive windows on either side of a stone fireplace. The walls were light beige with a light pink tint. The curtains were a shade lighter than the walls.

"Its beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed as she dragged her trunk into her room.

"We're glad you like it, why don't we go down to the garden and ring up some tea?" Ariana asked.

"I'd love to." Hermione answered.

The three of them walked down to the enchanting garden and sat down under a canopy of grapes.

"Mother," Hermione paused. "Who am I betrothed to?"

"I knew this would come up sooner or later. Well I'm going to tell you now that you wont be happy. You're betrothed to Draco Malfoy." Ariana moved back waiting for Hermione's temper to break loose, but instead of Hermione yelling she simply said "Oh, ok."

"That's is? No big argument about it?" Adrien asked.

"No. I can't really complain if I haven't met the real him and I don't know how he'll be towards me now that I'm a pureblood and more powerful than him. So I'll wait till I meet him to make my judgment." Hermione said sensibly.

"Ok. Ah, here's our tea." A maid came out of a door carrying a silver tray with white teacups.

"You don't have house elves?" Hermione asked.

"Oh we do but they work in the kitchen. You can't find a better chef than house elves. And don't worry, they get paid one gallon a week and have sick days and vacations." Her father explained.

After they had finished their tea, they decided to have a look at the rest of the castle. The first place they went to was the library, which Hermione instantly fell in love with. The shelves reached from the floor to the very top of the ceiling. There was a ladder that swung around the circular library. In the middle, there were couches, tables, and overstuffed chairs. There were four windows that reached from about a foot off the floor up to the top of the ceiling. There were also two fireplaces back to back in the very middle of the room.

After leaving the library, or after dragging Hermione from the library, they went to the indoor pool, the rest of the garden, the dining room, study, and the den. Last but not least they went to the horse stables, where Hermione met her horse, Sebastian. Sebastian was a deep brown with a slightly lighter mane and tale.

After leaving the stables they went back to the castle and had dinner. After dinner Hermione went to the library pick a rather large book and walked back to her room and began to read. A quarter of the way through, Hermione looked up when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." Hermione called.

"I just wanted to say good night and to tell you not to stay up to late. The Malfoy's are coming over tomorrow to meet you." Adrien said.

"Oh ok. Night daddy." Adrien leaned over and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek and closed the door as he walked out. Hermione put a bookmark in her book and laid it on her nightstand, waved her wand and her lights went out and the curtains closed.

A/N: Leeds Castle is a real castle and I got the history off of http/ The only thing I changed was that I made Lady Baillie into Ariana's great-great-great grandmother. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Too Late

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Heres another chappie

"Jesse, can you please go wake Hermione? The Malfoy's will be here any minute."

"Yes Ma'am." Jesse, the servant girl said. Jesse walked up the twisting stairway and walked down the lengthy corridor. When she came to a stop at Hermione's door, she knocked three times and then entered.

"Miss. Hermione, your mother is requesting your presence down stairs. The Malfoy's will be here soon." Jesse said, shaking Hermione's shoulder. When Hermione heard the Malfoy name she jumped up.

"What! How much time do I have?" Hermione asked hastily.

"Your mother said that they could be here any minute and to tell you to dress nice." Jesse turned and walked out of Hermione's room.

"Nice? What's nice?" Hermione ran into her bathroom and took a quick shower. She put on her bathrobe and went into her closet.

"Hmmm…let's see. How about this one?" She asked herself holding out a short red dress, "Nah, ooooh. I like this one." Hermione pulled out a small, light green summer dress. The dress came to the knees and had a small white ribbon around the middle that came to a small bow in the back. She grabbed a pair of white sandals to go with it.

After dressing, Hermione left her room and fell to the floor after bumping into what felt like a brick wall. She looked up and saw a pair of familiar gray eyes.

"Hello Hermione." Draco said lowering his hand towards Hermione to help her up.

"Malfoy." Hermione pushed the hand aside and got up. She brushed past Draco and went towards the stairs.

"Hermione, wait," Draco called after her. "Can't we at least try to be civil?"

"Fine…Draco." Hermione wouldn't admit it but she was a bit happy that Draco wanted to try and become friends. Hermione walked down the extensive flight of steps only to be greeted with the sight of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy.

"Hermione, I'm sure you know these lovely people? Lucius and Narcissa?" Her mother asked her with what looked like a forced smile.

"Yes, I know them. Hello again Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione said with a fake tone of happiness in her voice.

"Miss. Van Tassel. Good to see your safe and sound." Lucius said with a forced smile, knowing exactly who she was.

"Yes well, Hermione, why don't you show Draco around the estate?" Adrien inquired.

"Alright, come on Draco." Hermione walked out of the room with Draco in tow.

"This is the entrance to the main garden. Would you like to go in?" Hermione asked Draco as they stood in front of a wooden door.

"Alrig-," Draco was cut off as a voice rang out across the yard.

"Miss. Hermione, Mr. Malfoy, lunch is ready." Came Jesse's voice. Hermione and Draco turned form the door and walked back to the castle.

"Adrien what are you going to do?" Lucius asked. "The Dark Lord knows that your daughter is back."

"I'm well aware of that Lucius. We are trying our best to keep her safe. We can only hope that there are no attacks before she goes to school. She will be safer at Hogwarts."

"But what if she finds the secret room? That is the only place he can go inside Hogwarts without being detected." Lucius whispered.

"As long as she doesn't go into the Restricted Section, she'll be fine." Adrien responded, "Now no more talk of bad things lets go join the others and eat a peaceful lunch." Adrien walked out of the study and down the hall to the dining room with Lucius following him.

Next Day at King's Cross

"I can't believe it's time for you to go back already!" Hermione's mother cried, "It seems like you just came home yesterday."

"Sweetheart, come on. I think you're embarrassing Hermione." Adrien said, "We'll miss you princess, so remember to write. For your mothers sake at least."

"Alright daddy, I will. Bye mum, I'll see you during winter break." Hermione hugged both of her parents and gave her trolley to one of the luggage person and boarded the train.

"Hermione!" Hermione whipped around when she heard a familiar voice call out her name. It was Harry.

"Hermione I owled you all summer but you never replied." Harry said as he enveloped her in a hug.

"Sorry I was… busy this summer." Hermione hugged him back, "Where's Ron?"

"He's coming, he had to wait for Lavender to finish saying good bye to her parents."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because they're going out."

"Wait, Ron is going out with that-that plastic whore?"

Harry laughed, "Don't let him hear you say that, he'll never talk to you again."

"Why her, out of so many girls why her? He could do so much better that her. I know for a fact that someone really likes him." Hermione said to Harry as they walked to an empty compartment.

"Who?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because one, she asked me not to, and two, if I tell you, you'll tell Ron. And don't say you wont cause I know you will. It'll just slip out in a conversation. So don't ask again."

"But-" Hermione cut him off.

"Harry I said don't ask again. I'm not going to tell you." Hermione sat down and pulled out a book form a bag she had carried on the train with her, and began to read. A few minutes the compartment door opened and in walked Ron and Lavender.

"Hello Hermione, have a good summer?' he asked as he and Lavender say by her.

"It was alright, you?"

"Yes I did. Did Harry tell you that me and Lavender are going out?"

"Yes, and if he didn't I'm sure I could tell by how you walked in holding hands." Hermione stated sarcastically.

"Well aren't you going to ask Lavender how her summer was?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Yes I was actually, so Lavender, have a good summer?" she asked with a forced smile.

"Yes I did. If you'll excuse me for a moment, I need to use the little girls room." Lavender stood up, gave Ron a kiss on the cheek and walked out.

"Me too." Hermione got up and followed Lavender out of the room.

"What is it with girls always going to the bathroom in packs?" Ron asked as he got out his portable Wizarding Chess set.

"I don't know mate."

"I can't believe that they're all falling for it. Except Hermione, I think she knows." Came Lavender's voice.

"But how would she know? She's hopeless in the love and deception departments." Came another voice.

"How deception?"

"Well you have to know about love in order to understand deception."

"Ok, I get it. Well best be off to Ron, so he doesn't get suspicious." Hermione ducked into an empty compartment just as Lavender walked out of the bathroom. After Lavender walked by, Hermione stepped out of the compartment and made her way back to the others. She walked into the room and sat down next to Harry, all the while glaring at Lavender.

Hermione looked at her watch, "Sorry guys, but I got to go do Head Girl duties."

"Oh, ok. Wait, who's the Head Boy?" Harry asked looking up from the chess game.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Why him? Of all people, you think Dumbledore could have chosen someone better." Ron said, still engrossed in the game.

"Yea, but I think this year will be different." Hermione walked out the door.

"But…and she's gone. I hate how she does that." Harry said to Ron, turning back to the chess game.

"Does what?" Ron asked.

"Disappears before you can ask her something."

"Oh."

Hermione stormed into the Head's compartment not noticing that it was already occupied.

"I can't believe her! The lying little –"

"Talk to yourself much?" Came a voice behind her, cutting her off.

"Don't scare me like that!" Hermione shrieked.

"Sorry. So whom were you talking about?" Draco asked sitting up from the lying position he had been in before Hermione walked in.

"Lavender Brown."

"Why is she a bitch?"

"I'll start from the beginning. Ron and Lavender and Ron started dating this summer and when I saw them earlier, they both looked happy. But when we sat down together in the compartment, she looked like she was up to something.

"So when she went to go to the bathroom, I followed her and sure enough, she's talking to one of her friends about how she's playing Ron. Ugh! When I got back to the compartment I wanted to tear her hair out."

"Finished?"

"Yes!" Hermione crouched down into her seat and pulled out her book again.

"Hermione…Hermioneeee…Hermione are you there? Guess not." Draco went back to sleeping while Hermione read, hiding her giggles.

"Draco, wake up. Draco wake up, we're at school," Hermione bent down right next to his ear and yelled. "DRACO WYATT MALFOY GET UP!" Draco shot up off the seat with wide eyes.

"Did you have to yell? He asked catching his breath.

"Yes." Hermione replied simply.

"Why?"

"Because you wouldn't wake up. Now come on we have to show the first years up to the school."

"I thought that was Hagrid's job." Draco said following Hermione out of the compartment.

"He's off getting the classes for tomorrow ready. Now hurry up or we'll be late."

Hermione walked past the other years and to the edge of the lake to wait for the first years. After they had gathered around the Head's Hermione began to speak, "Welcome to your first year at Hogwarts. We'll be arriving at the school by crossing the lake. A few warnings before we cross. One, don't lean over the edge, you might fall in and we don't want to have that happen. Two, don't throw things at the Giant Squid if you see it, it will get angry. And three, don't push others off the boat. Ok, three to a boat. As soon as everyone's in a boat we'll leave."

"Thank you Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. I'll take it from here," Professor McGonagall said. "Oh, and Miss. Granger, your re-sorting will take place in the Great Hall after all the first years have gone."

"In front of everyone?" Hermione gulped.

"Yes Miss. Granger."

"But I haven't told Ron and Harry yet!"

"Well you better hurry." Hermione practically ran into the Great Hall. Once she spotted Harry and Ron amongst the other Gryffindors she ran to them and jumped into the seat between them.

"Harry, Ron, I have to tell you something." She said trying to catch her breath.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Well, I'm not exactly a muggle-born."

"How?"

"I was adopted when I was born. My parents were protecting me from Voldemort, so they gave to a muggle orphanage to keep me safe. My last name is really Van Tassel and I'm supposed to be-" Hermione was cut off by Professor McGonagall.

"Miss. Granger, could you please come up here?" Hermione stood up and walked to the front of the now quiet hall.

"Miss. Granger here is to be resorted because of happenings this summer. We, the teachers and Miss. Granger, found out that she was indeed the missing daughter of the Van Tassel's. So, if you'll take a seat on the stool." McGonagall placed the hat on Hermione's head and everybody waited in anticipation. After a few minutes of Hermione arguing with the hat, it finally yelled out its answer.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hall was stood stock-still.

"Well Miss. Van Tassel, please make your way to the Slytherin table." Dumbledore said from his seat. Hermione hopped off the stool and walked down the isle to an empty seat near Draco. While she was walking she looked to Harry and Ron to see they're reaction to the news. They both had livid looks on their face, Harry and Ron shook they're heads and looked down at their food.

Hermione sat in her room pondering the reactions of Harry and Ron. 'Why would they look at me like that? I mean they must know that I didn't want to be in Slytherin. But wait, of course they wouldn't understand, the only things those two understand are Quidditch and Chess. I'll talk to them tomorrow.' Hermione shut off her light and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Too Late

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update, ill try and make it a good chapter. If you have any ideas for the story put them in your review.

Hermione opened her eyes only to see a gray sky and rain clouds. 'Well, I suppose it fits my mood.' She thought miserably. As she got up from her bed, her eyes widened at her room. Instead of the Gryffindor Red and Gold, there was Slytherin Green and Silver.

"Well it only makes sense, ugh, I don't want to get up." Hermione said to herself.

"Talking to yourself now Hermione?" A voice came from her doorway.

"Yes Draco."

"Why?"

"Because I've gone insane." She said with a dramatic sigh.

"Oh? And how is that?" he replied sarcastically.

"Because I've found out that I was adopted, I was switched to Slytherin, of all the houses, and, I'm betrothed to you."

"Being in Slytherin isn't all that bad, especially with your surname, and being betrothed to me isn't all bad. I mean look at me. I'm exceptionally good looking, charming, smart, and rich."

"One, yes you're good looking, two, you are somewhat charming, three, you're smart but not smarter than me, and four, I'm rich too." She said smartly.

"Well you just ruined the mood."

"What mood?"

"My bragging mood of course. You just lowered my self-esteem a lot. So now I'm going to find someone else to tell me that I'm all the things that I listed. See you at breakfast." Draco walked out her room, leaving Hermione shaking her head.

As Hermione walked into the Great Hall, it became very silent. She quickly walked over to the Slytherin table and sat next to Draco. Everyone in the hall turned to get a look at Hermione. It was Draco that finally told everyone to go back to eating. Hermione kept her head down while she ate, ignoring the stares of the other Slytherins. After finishing eating, the Gryffindors and Slytherins left for a double Potion's lesson, as the Huffelpuffs and Ravenclaws went to Care of Magical Creatures.

As she walked by Harry and Ron in potions to sit in her old seat, Ron blocked her path.

"Go sit with the other traitors." He said with a sneer.

"Why can't I sit here?" She asked confused, hoping that they would forget that she was in Slytherin and treat her as the same old Hermione.

"Because you're in Slytherin, Van Tassel. Now go away." Hermione turned away with tears in her eyes. As she walked towards Draco, he stood up. She stopped, waiting for him to tell her to sit somewhere else. Instead he did the opposite.

"Hermione, come sit here," Draco looked to Harry and Ron with disgust in his eyes. "How can you push her away? She's been your friend since first year, and now, because she has a new last name and is in Slytherin you turn her away? Some friends you were." Draco sat down.

"What would you know about friends, Malfoy?" Harry provoked.

"Obviously more than you."

"Your only friends are your body guards, and that slut that hangs all over you."

"At least my friends would't care if I was switched into a different house, especially when it wasn't my choice to be switched."

"They only hang out with you cause your father is a death eater-" the classroom door slammed open interrupting Harry.

"10 points from Gryffindor for being loud." Snape said as he walked to his desk.

"For being loud, what kind of excuse is that?" Ron whispered to Harry, but apparently not quiet enough.

"Another 10 points for talking back. Today we will be making The Draught of Living Death. The ingredients are on the board." Snape turned from the class to go back to his desk. Hermione got up and grabbed the ingredients that she needed.

"Ok add ¾ of chopped Asphodel and then half a cup of powdered root of wormwood. Stir counterclockwise for 10 minutes." Hermione told Draco. Draco took the Asphodel and chopped it up into equal parts and put ¾ of it into the cauldron. Then he took the Wormwood, cut off the roots and grinded them up and put them into the boiling potion.

At the end of class, the students put their potion in a vial and handed it in to be tested tomorrow. Hermione grabbed her bag and walked out of the potions room to the Charms classroom. Professor Flitwick climbed up on top of his stack of books and began to speak,

"Today we will be learning about the Evanescence Charm. Can any one tell me about it?"

Without fail, Hermione's hand shot up in the air.

"Yes Miss. Granger?"

"The Evanescence Charm, or Evanesco, makes an object disappear, it's assumed that it only works on objects and not people."

"Very good Miss. Granger. Five points to Gryffindor. Now I want all of you to split into groups of two, grab a couple of pillows and take them back to your desk. The reversing charm is Transpirio." One person from every group got up and grabbed two pillows, walked back to their partners and began practicing the charm.

Hermione walked to the Great Hall alone and began to walk over to the Gryffindor table. Half way there, she stopped and turned around and walked towards the Slytherin table remembering that she was no longer in Gryffindor. She chose a seat at the end of the table and placed a small amount of food on her plate. When she started eating, she felt a presence sit down beside her.

"Why are you sitting over here by yourself?" Hermione looked up from her plate and noticed that it was Draco who had sat beside her.

"Because none of them like me and the only reason they let me sit here before is because I was sitting with you." Hermione pushed her plate away and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked, thinking he had done something wrong.

"To the common room, to get my stuff for the next class."

"Oh." Hermione walked out of the Hall and up to the Head's Dorm.

"Contra Mundum." She said to the portrait. The ladies in the portrait were a little huffed over having their tea- time interrupted, but let Hermione in with out a scolding. Hermione grabbed her stuff and walked towards the library to grab a book. While she was surveying the shelves, she felt a draft. 'That's odd. There's no window, so there shouldn't be a draft.' She walked away from the shelf and went to the wall. She ran her hands over the wall looking for a break, which could be causing the draft. About half way down the wall she felt a break in the wall. After further inspection, the break in the wall went down to the floor and about half way up the wall. About three feet away from the first break, there was another break in the wall. 'It must be a door.' She looked from a way of opening it. She walked across the space between the hidden door and the bookshelf and started taking books off the shelves. When she came to an old, dusty, big, black book, she stared at it for a few minutes, asking herself if she really wanted to find out what was behind the hidden door. She made up her mind and pulled the book. The door behind her opened and slid behind the actual wall. Hermione cautiously stepped away from the self and walked towards the doorway. Upon stepping inside it, torches lit up on the walls revealing a winding staircase. Hermione took her chances and walked down the staircase.

In Transfiguration Class

"Where's Hermione?" Harry whispered to Ron.

"I don't know. It's not like her to miss a class. Maybe she's in the Hospital Wing." Ron whispered back.

"Maybe, we'll check after class."

Back to Hermione

Hermione looked around the room she was in. It was a large room. From what she could see the walls were covered with old books. And in one corner was a cauldron and shelves of potions ingredients. She grabbed a torch off the wall and look around more. In the center of the room was a fireplace. She took the torch in her hand and lit the wood in the fireplace. In the corner opposite the Desk with the cauldron, sat a small wooden desk and a chair. The desk had papers on it and one that wasn't finished. 'It looks like the person who was writing was interrupted. I wonder who it was.' She thought. She shifted through the papers but found no names, just directions for making potions. She sat down in the chair and opened the first draw. In it was nothing but quills and extra inkwells. She went to the next draw, in it, parchment and envelopes. In the last draw was an old journal. Hermione opened the front cover and examined it. Down at the bottom were the initials T.M.R. 'I wonder who th- Holy Merlin! That's Voldemorts name.' She began to look through it but it was mostly blank. Before she could begin reading the bell signaling the end of classes rang throughout the school. She shut the journal, put out the fire and ran back up the staircase. As she walked through the door, it shut behind her. 'How did I miss classes? I wasn't in there for more than ten minutes. I better go get my work.' Hermione left the library and walked towards the Transfiguration room.

Hermione knocked on the door.

"Come in." Came Professor McGonagall's voice. Hermione pushed open the door and walked towards the desk at which the Professor sat.

"I was wondering if I could get the homework for today, Professor. I wasn't feeling well after lunch, so I decided to lay down before class, but I fell asleep." Hermione said, lying trough her teeth.

"Well, since you weren't feeling well. We read Chapter 12, pages 1-20. The homework is to write a 3 feet essay on the Marshell-Watts Spell. You need to describe why they're famous, how their spell works, and when, where, and why they made it." McGonagall said without looking up from her desk.

"Thank you Professor." Hermione walked out of the room and bumped into Harry and Ron.

"Sorry." Hermione pushed past them to continue on her way. But Harry's hand on her arm made her stop.

"Wait Hermione, we're sorry for what we did. We shouldn't have treated you like we did. We should have known from the beginning that it wasn't your choice to be in Slytherin. So do you forgive us?"

"It'll take sometime, but yes. I have to go up to the Common Room. I'll talk to you two later."

"Wait," this time it was Ron. "How come you weren't in class?"

"I wasn't feeling well so I stayed in my room. I already got the work from McGonagall."

"Ok. See you later Hermione." Hermione walked up the Head's Common Room, and walked up to her room to read the journal she had found.


End file.
